Joey's Story
by TabFan
Summary: Joey gets badly injured by his dad. Seto takes care of him. What will happen? Possible yaoi DISCONTINUED
1. What happened?

Joey's Story

Chapt. 1-What happened?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Word Count-2660

Its Sunday. Joey heads home. He is glad to find his dad not there.

He has made up his mind. He is moving out. He packs his stuff.

He decides to wait until his dad gets home and tell him.

While he waits, he digs out his journal and gets it up-to-date.

Around midnight, he hears something hit the front door.

Joey puts his journal away and puts his bags in the closet.

Joey takes a deep breath, then leaves his room. He opens the door for his dad.

Joey's dad, Jacob Wheeler says, "Where have you been the last few days?"

Joey thinks, 'Few days! I've been gone over a week. How out of it is he?'

Joey answers, "You wouldn't believe me. I've packed up my stuff and am moving out."

Jacob Wheeler asks, "Running away again?"

Joey says, "No. That's why I waited for you. To make sure you know this time's permanent."

Jacob Wheeler asks, "Where will you go?"

Joey says, "A motel. It will be better than living with you."

Jacob Wheeler suddenly attacks him. It takes all Joey's strength to protect himself.

When Jacob Wheeler's rage overtakes him, he becomes unbelievably fast.

Joey seems to be holding his own until his dad picks up a bottle and throws it at Joey's head.

Joey doesn't have time to react. The bottle knocks him out. Joey wakes up later in unbearable pain.

He passes out before he can open his eyes. He wakes up again. He manages to open his eyes.

He sees his dad standing over him.

Jacob Wheeler says, "You're finally awake. You've been out of it for over a day."

Joey's voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. "What did you do?"

Jacob Wheeler says, "Guess I don't know my own strength. Seems I broke a couple bones."

Joey stays conscious long enough to pull his deck from under his pillow.

Jacob Wheeler asks, "What are those?"

Joey says, "Game cards. Lets play a game."

Jacob Wheeler asks, "Why?"

Joey says, "If you win, I'll never again fight back."

Jacob Wheeler says, "All right. What's the game?"

Joey says, "Highest 1st number. Draw from anywhere in the deck."

Jacob Wheeler draws Panther Warrior. Joey draws Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey says, sounding sad, "Goodbye, dad." The shadows take Jacob Wheeler. Joey passes out again.

Its Friday. The school year started Monday.

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan are talking after the last bell. Seto is listening in.

Yugi says, "I'm worried about Joey. He's never missed a week of school before."

Tristan says, "I checked on him yesterday after school. He was sleeping. I'll check on him again today."

Seto's limo arrives. Seto says, "I could give you all a ride to his place. Where does he live?"

Yugi says, "Thanks. Tristan, what's Joey's address?"

Tristan, having no choice, tells the others Joey's address.

Seto opens the limo door and says, "Mokuba, Yugi and the others are going with us to Joey's."

Mokuba asks, "Why are we going to Joey's?"

Tea says, "Joey hasn't been in school all week."

Seto gives the driver Joey's address. A short while later, they arrive at a dismal looking building.

Tristan says, "Stay here. Joey doesn't want anyone seeing his place."

Tristan walks around back and heads up the fire escape. Of course, Seto follows him.

The others decide to wait in the limo.

Tristan reaches the window to Joey's room, opens it, and climbs in. Seto stays on the fire escape.

Tristan says, "He's asleep again."

Seto says, "I wouldn't be so sure. Try to wake him."

Tristan gently shakes Joey's right shoulder. Joey's eyes shut tighter, then open.

Joey says, "Tristan...get me out of here."

Tristan asks, "What did he do this time?"

Joey says, "I can't walk."

Tristan says, "Seto, I need your help."

Joey asks, "You brought Seto?"

Tristan says, "I didn't have a choice. I won't break my promise."

Joey says, "You no longer have to keep it. I've taken care of him."

Tristan asks, "Seto, you want to grab his legs or arms?"

Seto says, "I'll get his legs. On 3, we lift him." Seto counts to 3.

Tristan and Seto pick up Joey. Joey cries out, then passes out again.

Seto asks, "Is there an elevator?"

Tristan says, "It never works. The fire escape is safer than the stairs."

Seto and Tristan carefully carry Joey down the fire escape and to the limo.

Seto says, "Everyone, get on one side." Seto and Tristan put Joey on the other side.

Seto says, "Roland, take us to the hospital." Roland says, "Yes, sir."

Seto wonders, 'What happened? Who's him?'

When they arrive at the hospital, Seto and Tristan carefully pick Joey up and carry him inside.

The others follow.

Seto yells, "I need a doctor!"

A doctor and a nurse come running with a stretcher. Seto and Tristan put Joey on the stretcher.

The doctor says, "I'm Dr. Breon. What is the patient's name? What happened?"

Tristan says, "Joey Wheeler. He was hit by a car."

Seto glares at Tristan, silently wondering why Tristan said that.

Dr. Breon says, "Mr. Wheeler, can you hear me?" No answer.

Dr. Breon says, "Lets get him into ICU." Joey is wheeled into ICU.

His friends stay in the waiting room.

Seto asks, "Tristan, why did you say he got hit by a car?"

Tristan asks, "How would you explain him not being able to walk?"

Seto says, "Roland, go back to Joey's apartment. Bring his stuff."

Tristan says, "It will be in his closet."

Roland leaves and returns a short while later with 4 bags.

Mokuba asks, "That's it?"

Tristan says, "Joey didn't need more than he could carry. Can I have them?"

Roland looks at Seto. Seto says, "Give him the bags." Roland says, "Yes, sir."

Roland gives the bags to Tristan. Tristan starts looking thru a backpack.

Yugi asks, "What are you looking for?"

Tristan says, "His deck." He finds it taped to the inside of a book.

Tristan pulls the deck out, gives it to Yugi, then flips thru the book.

Tea asks, "Is that book important?"

Tristan says, "Its Joey's most recent journal. He probably wrote what happened."

Seto asks, "Joey kept a journal?"

Tristan says, "Don't make fun. A counselor suggested it after the divorce.

Joey discovered he liked keeping a record of his life."

Mokuba says, "Read it out loud."

Tristan asks, "Are you sure?"

Yugi says, "We can handle it."

Tristan says, "Need some place more private."

Seto says, "The limo."

They all get back in the limo.

Tristan reads the last entry. It isn't dated.

Last entry-

Its Tuesday...I think. I've been in and out of it since Sunday night.

The pain has lessened enough that I can tell the areas that hurt the most-

my chest, lower back, and ankles.

Monday, I was supposed to start a new school year.

I would've started a new journal. My new journal would've been hopeful.

I would've left. Now I can't leave. I may be dying. At least, I took care of my dad.

In case this is my last entry, this journal belonged to _Joey Wheeler_(signed his name).

Tristan closes the book and looks at Joey's other friends.

Yugi, Tea, and Mokuba are crying. Seto looks angry.

Seto lowers the partition and says, "Roland, go back to Joey's apartment.

Find his dad and bring him here. We will wait here." Roland says, "Yes, sir."

They get out of the limo and head back inside. Roland leaves again.

Seto asks a nurse, "Any news on Joey Wheeler?"

The nurse says, "He's in surgery. I suggest you go home.

No one will be allowed to see him before tomorrow."

Mokuba realizes, 'No one has called Serenity.' Mokuba calls her.

Serenity answers. "Hi, this is Serenity."

Mokuba says, "Serenity, its Mokuba. I have bad news. Joey's in the hospital."

Serenity says, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mokuba says, "No one will be allowed to see Joey until tomorrow. Wait 'til then."

Serenity says, "All right. What happened to him?"

Mokuba says, "He was hit by a car."

Serenity asks, "What about our dad?"

Mokuba says, "He was hit, too. He isn't as injured, but has less chance of living."

Serenity asks, "Is there anything you guys can do?"

Mokuba says, "The doctors don't know this, but Jacob Wheeler's soul is gone.

Nothing can be done for him. We will try to help Joey."

Serenity asks, "Where will Joey live?"

Mokuba says, "I'll talk Seto into letting him stay at Kaiba Mansion.

Once he heals, he can get his own place. See ya tomorrow."

Mokuba says, "See ya tomorrow."

Joey's friends head home.

The next day, they return to the hospital to find Serenity waiting for them.

Serenity says, "The doctor told me about Joey's injuries.

He has a concussion, couple cracked ribs and a couple cracked vertebrae.

His ankles are broke along with his wrists and 90% of his body is bruised."

Tristan says, "He didn't say anything about his wrists."

Serenity asks, "What do you mean?"

Seto says, "We were able to ask him where he hurts before he passed out.

He said chest, lower back, and ankles."

Serenity says, "Here comes Joey's doctor. You can ask him."

Dr. Breon says, "Hello again."

Yugi says, "Dr. Breon, Joey didn't mention hurting wrists."

Dr. Breon says, "You knew where he was hurting?"

Tea says, "He talked for a min. before passing out."

Dr. Breon says, "His wrists were broke at different times a while back.

Since they hadn't healed properly, I had to rebreak them."

They all wince at that statement.

Seto asks, "When can he leave?"

Dr. Breon says, "At least a couple weeks. 1st, he has to wake up.

Then he will have to learn to use a wheelchair. It might be better to stay here.

Once the casts come off, he will have to come back for rehab."

Seto says, "I can hire a nurse to help him with the wheelchair.

The nurse can also take care of his rehab."

Dr. Breon says, "In that case, he can leave once he wakes up.

Make sure the nurse monitors his meds. I don't want him overdosing on pain killers."

Seto says, "Besides a nurse and a wheelchair, will he need anything?"

Dr. Breon says, "Make sure where he will live is wheelchair accessible.

Spend a day traveling around in a wheelchair."

Seto says, "Might be fun to get off my feet for a day."

Tristan asks, "Can we see Joey?"

Dr. Breon says, "All right. Don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up. He's heavily sedated."

Joey's sister and friends go into his room. They can see more of Joey's body than usual.

They're shocked by what they see.

Tea says, "He looks like he was hit by a car." Everyone gets the reference, except Serenity.

Mokuba says, "Yugi, is there anything we can do?"

Yugi asks, "Who has their decks?"

Tristan says, "I have mine and Joey's."

Seto says, "I always carry mine and Mokuba does the same."

Mokuba nods.

Tea says, "I forgot mine."

Serenity says, "I don't have one."

Yugi hits his forehead with his palm. Yugi says, "I should've asked you when we trained.

Before you head home, come to the game shop. I'll help you create a deck. You'll need it."

Yugi turns his attention to the others.

"Guys, pull out a spell cards that increases life points. Tristan, give 1 from Joey's deck to Tea.

Activate them. They should help Joey wake up and stay awake."

Yugi and his friends each activate a spell card that increases life points.

Then they leave the hospital.

Serenity goes with Yugi to the game shop. He helps her create a deck, which she pays for.

Then Serenity goes to the hotel she's staying at with her mom and tells her what she found out.

Seto buys an automatic wheelchair and has it painted red and black.

Then he spends some time traveling around the mansion in it. After an hour, he gets frustrated.

He calls Roland and has him hire contractors to remodel the mansion.

He makes sure the contractors have experience in making places wheelchair accessible.

He hires 2 male private nurses. A week later, Kaiba Mansion is ready for Joey.

Only Joey still hasn't woke up. His friends have been taking turns checking on him.

Its Seto's turn. He dug out Joey's most recent journal and is reading it.

He is reading the Duelist Kingdom entries. He just read an interesting entry.

Duelist Kingdom-10th entry-

After Kaiba cheated in his duel against Yugi, I was sure he was heartless.

Then I saw how Kaiba reacted when he saw Mokuba.

Mokuba has prevented him from completely shutting off his heart.

Yugi could tell and has been trying to access what's left.

Kaiba pretends he's still heartless. I've noticed changes.

For a sec., he believed in the heart of the cards.

It was only a sec., but its a start.

If Mokuba and Yugi worked together, he wouldn't stand a chance.

I'm starting to understand Kaiba.

Seto says, "Wake up, mutt."

Seto hears a noise. He looks at Joey. Joey's eyes are open.

Seto wonders, 'Did what I say wake him up?'

Seto pulls a cord to call a nurse, then pulls out his phone. He calls Mokuba.

Mokuba asks, "Is Joey awake?"

Seto says, "Yes."

Mokuba cheers, then says, "I'll call the others and tell them."

Mokuba calls Yugi. When Yugi answers, Mokuba says, "Joey's awake!"

Yugi says, "Finally! I'll call the others. You pick us up."

Mokuba says, "On my way!" Mokuba calls Roland and says, "Joey's awake.

I need you to take me and his friends to the hospital." Roland says, "Yes, sir."

Within an hour, all of Joey's friends are in the hospital.

Seto says, "Roland, grab Joey's bags. Tristan, help me get Joey in the limo."

Tristan says, "All right. You want to grab his legs again?"

Seto says, "Sure. This time, we shouldn't hurt him."

Yugi says, "Wait. I think Joey wants to say something."

Yugi puts his ear over Joey's mouth. Joey mumbles something.

Yugi says, "He asked, What's going on?"

Mokuba says, "We're moving you to Kaiba Mansion. You'll be living with Seto and me."

Joey mumbles again. Yugi says, "He asked, Why?"

Seto says, "You have nowhere else to live."

Tristan says, "He's right."

Joey mumbles again. Yugi says, "He asked about his dad."

Tea says, "Your dad's body died 2 days ago."

Joey mumbles again. Yugi says, "He asked about his sister and mom."

Tristan says, "Serenity was here. She had to go home. You've been in the hospital for a week."

Joey mumbles something. Yugi says, "He asked, Does Serenity know the truth?'

Tristan says, "We told her you were hit by a car."

Joey mumbles again. Yugi says, "He said, Thanks. Get me out of here."

Seto and Tristan help Joey into the limo. The others get in. The limo takes them to Kaiba Mansion.

Please review!


	2. Staying At Kaiba Mansion

Joey's Story

Chapt. 2-Staying at Kaiba Mansion

Word Count-1014

Seto and Tristan help Joey out of the limo and carry him into the mansion.

Tristan asks, "Where is his room?"

Seto says, "Follow me." He leads Tristan into a 1st floor bedroom. They put Joey on the bed.

Yugi, Tea, and Mokuba follow them.

Seto says, "You all need to leave so he can rest."

Mokuba says, "I'm staying until he falls asleep."

Yugi says, "See ya, Joey. We'll visit every day." Yugi, Tea, and Tristan leave.

Seto says, "Joey, here is your wheelchair and 2 nurses will monitor you 24/7.

Your phone has them on speed dial. Mokuba can home school you. I'm going to work."

* * *

>Joey says, "Thanks, Seto." Seto leaves. Joey soon falls asleep. Mokuba goes to his room.<p><p>

A couple days later, during lessons, Mokuba notices Joey shaking. Mokuba calls a nurse.

The nurse, Yusuke, says, "I was afraid of this." He pats Joey down.

He finds a bottle in an inside jacket pocket. He opens it. The bottle is almost empty.

Yusuke asks, "What's in here?"

Joey says, "Pain killers."

Yusuke says, "He's going thru withdrawal."

Mokuba says, "But he's on pain killers."

Yusuke says, "His dosage and how often are probably a lot less than he's used to.

Pain killer addiction is common for victims of abuse."

Mokuba asks, "Who told you the truth?"

Yusuke says, "His old scars make it obvious."

Mokuba asks, "Will he be ok?"

Yusuke says, "He'll be fine, but he won't feel fine. He'll probably feel hot or cold.

He'll probably lose his appetite or throw up easily."

Mokuba asks, "Can anything be done to help him?"

Yusuke says, "Ice packs if he's hot, blankets if he's cold, and soups and crackers for meals."

Mokuba says, "Thanks. You can go back to what you were doing."

Yusuke heads back to his room.

Mokuba says, sounding sad, "I thought you were strong."

Joey says, "They're how I survived."

Mokuba calls Seto and told Seto what the nurse told him.

Seto says, "Joey can barely move and he's going to feel sick.

Mokuba, I want you to stay away from him until he's feeling better."

Mokuba asks, "Why?"

Seto says, "You know what I'm like when I'm sick. I imagine Joey being worse."

Mokuba says, "You're probably right. I'll warn Yugi that Joey's sick."

Seto says, "Good idea. See you for supper." Seto hangs up.

Mokuba wonders about Seto being home for supper every day since Joey moved in.

Mokuba calls Yugi. Yugi asks, "Hi, Mokuba. What is it?"

Mokuba says, "Joey's sick. You may not want to visit him until he's better."

Yugi says, "I'm still coming over tomorrow."

Mokuba says, "All right. See ya tomorrow."

The next day, Yugi and Tristan visit Joey. Tea has a hard time visiting.

Joey says some mean things to them.

Tristan says, "I'm leaving before Joey says something that makes me hit him."

Yugi says, "I'm staying."

Tristan says, "See you both tomorrow."

Yugi stays for a little longer. When he is leaving, Mokuba stops him.

Mokuba asks, "Yugi, how do you deal when people say that stuff?"

Yugi says, "When he says mean things, pretend you didn't hear him.

He'll eventually apologize. When he does, don't interrupt or say it isn't necessary. Accept it."

The next day, Mokuba spends an hour home schooling Joey.

When Joey says something mean, Mokuba pretends he didn't hear him.

At the end of the hour, Joey apologizes. Mokuba accepts his apology.

The week continues like that.

Seto is proud of Mokuba for handling Joey while he is sick.

Seto decides to take Saturday off and confront Joey.

Its Saturday. Seto is fixing breakfast for the 3 of them.

Mokuba helps Joey into the dining room.

They eat in silence with a nurse helping Joey.

When they're done eating, Seto says, "Joey, we need to talk."

Joey asks, "What about?"

Seto says, "I've read your most recent journal."

Mokuba says, "Seto, you were supposed to ask him if you could."

Seto says, "I needed to know what happened.

I figured the mutt wouldn't tell me or let me read his journals."

Joey says, "You might as well read the others."

Seto says, "I'd rather have you answer my questions."

Joey says, "Ask anything."

Seto asks, "How did you hide the pain killers?"

Joey says, "Years of practice.

After becoming friends with Yugi, I almost stopped taking them.

Then, during Battle City, I got hurt during duels.

The duel against Marik was the last straw."

Seto asks, "How could you work with your dad?"

Joey says, "I didn't have a choice. He decided I should start paying my own way.

Working with him made things a little better. I started saving money for my escape."

Mokuba asks, "Where were you working?"

Joey smirks and says, "KaibaCorp."

Mokuba says, "Seto or I would've known."

Joey says, "I worked off the books, because students aren't allowed to work."

Seto asks, "Who hired your dad?"

Joey says, "Gozaburo. He was 1 of the few you didn't fire when you took over."

Mokuba asks, "What did your dad and you do?"

Joey says, "Repaired hardware."

Seto says, "I thought we outsourced hardware repair."

Joey says, "I guessed why you didn't fire my dad was you didn't know about him."

Seto thinks, 'When he is back to normal physically, I'll hire him for a different job.'

Seto asks, "When did your dad start hurting you?"

Joey says, "You guys don't want to hear my story."

Seto says, "You need to tell it."

* * *

>Joey says, "I'm going to start at the beginning and not stop 'til the end."<p><p>

Find out what happened next chapter. Please Review!


	3. My life with my dad

Joey's Story

Chapt. 3-My life with my dad

This chapter will be in Joey's POV. Word count-404

Joey begins:

I was 10 when my parents got divorced.

They got divorced because of my dad's bad temper.

My dad never hit my mom. He would destroy objects.

Like smashing a plate or ripping up a shirt.

My mom couldn't take his destructive behavior anymore.

Joey pauses to take a breath.

For over a year, my dad only destroyed his belongings.

Then he started to destroy my belongings.

I couldn't let him destroy the stuff I needed for school.

I tried to stop him. He started destroying me.

I couldn't go to the hospital. My mom and sister might find out.

I took some money he gave me to buy beer.

I used it to buy pain killers, ice packs, and bandages.

I kept that stuff hidden from him, along with my school stuff.

Joey takes a breath again.

He wasn't a big drinker, because of his job.

He worked every day, except holidays.

On holidays, he would get drunk out of his mind.

Those days were the worst.

Joey pauses to take a breath again.

During a school break, I joined a gang.

Thanks to the gang, I hardly ever went home.

Then I met Tristan, my 1st friend since the divorce.

He convinced me to leave the gang.

After I left the gang, he noticed I was still getting bruises.

He followed me home and saw my dad beating me.

I told him I had a younger sister.

I didn't want her knowing what our dad did.

Once I was 18, I could leave without her knowing.

He was worried I wouldn't make it to 18. So was I.

Still, I made him promise to never tell anyone.

Joey takes a breath again, then finishes.

Then I became friends with Yugi and started dueling.

Thanks to dueling, I avoided my dad for weeks.

It meant losing my job, but I had savings.

Yugi made me believe anything was possible.

Yami leaving gave me the courage to leave my dad.

I decided to stand up to him before I left.

That backfired. I decided I wouldn't let him destroy me.

I had my deck on me. He didn't know what it was.

I tricked him into playing a shadow game.

He lost. That was the end of my life with him.

Short chapter. Please Review!


	4. Life Moves On

**Joey's Story**

**Chapt. 4-Life Moves On**

Word Count-1160

Its been a week. Joey is over his withdrawal.

Mokuba is teaching him a lesson. Mokuba notices Joey is upset.

Mokuba asks, "What's wrong?"

Joey says, "Last night, I scared one of my nurses and myself."

Mokuba asks, "What happened?"

Joey says, "I fell asleep in my wheelchair. I felt someone holding me.

I couldn't see him. I couldn't fight him. I started yelling.

Whoever was holding me put me on the bed and ran out of the room."

Mokuba asks, "You're scared of being held?"

Joey says, "Be glad you don't understand."

Mokuba says, "I can find out who was holding you."

Joey says, "I know there are cameras in every room.

Only, I doubt if the nurse turned on the light."

Mokuba says, "There are lights in the hallway.

We can see who pushed your wheelchair into the room."

Mokuba brings up the security system on his laptop.

He accesses the recordings from last night.

Mokuba asks, "What time?"

Joey says, "Any time after supper."

Mokuba says, "Cameras only record when there's movement."

Mokuba selects the hallway camera outside Joey's room.

He goes thru the recordings until he sees Joey's wheelchair.

Mokuba says, "Joey, Seto's pushing your wheelchair."

Joey says, "I scared Seto. He's going to avoid me."

Mokuba says, "You can explain at supper."

Joey says, "I bet he won't be there."

Supper time comes. No sign of Seto.

Mokuba says, "I'll be right back."

Mokuba goes into the living room, pulls out his phone, and calls Seto.

Seto asks, "What do you need, Mokuba?"

Mokuba says, "Its supper time."

Seto asks, "So?"

Mokuba says, "Joey was right. You're avoiding him."

Seto asks, "Did he tell you what happened?"

Mokuba says, "You were putting him in bed. He's scared of being held.

I don't understand why."

Seto says, "There are bad holds. I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon."

Seto hangs up, then calls Roland for a ride home.

A short while later, he arrives at the mansion.

Seto walks into the dining room and says, "Sorry I'm late."

Joey says, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Seto says, "I thought you were scared of me.

Why didn't you tell me you're afraid of being held?"

Joey says, "I've never told anyone my fears."

Mokuba asks, "Do you have other fears?"

Joey says, "Somebody else doing to me what my dad did.

Also, not being able to fight. I was always able to fight.

I'll be glad when these casts come off."

Seto asks, "Joey, can I take to your room and help you into bed?"

Joey says, "All right."

Seto pushes Joey's wheelchair to his room and puts him on the bed.

Joey asks, "Seto, why did you hate me?"

Seto says, "I didn't hate you."

Joey asks, "Why did you keep insulting me?"

Seto asks, "Do you remember the 1st things we said to each other?"

Joey says, "Ya. You said I was a nobody. I said I'm not a nobody."

Seto says, "Since I took over KaibaCorp, I've called many people nobodies.

Most accept or ignore what I say. You fought what I said. I liked that."

Joey says, "Yelling at you was kind of fun."

Seto asks, "Why do you hate being called a dog?"

Joey says, "My dad called me a dog.

After he broke my feet, he said a dog doesn't leave its master."

Seto says, "You're right. You're not a dog. You're more like a wolf."

Joey says, "Well, you're like a dragon." They both laugh. Joey closes his eyes. Seto leaves.

It becomes routine for Joey, Mokuba, and Seto to have supper together,

then for Seto to help Joey into bed before going to his home office.

2 months pass. Its getting close to Christmas.

Mokuba notices, the closer it gets to Christmas, the more depressed Joey becomes.

Joey tries to hide it, but Mokuba is used to looking below the surface.

Mokuba says, "Seto, it isn't right that Joey hates holidays."

Seto says, "I agree. You love Christmas. I want you to plan our Christmas."

Mokuba asks, "Can I get Yugi to help?"

Seto says, "All right. Also, until Christmas, Yami will only follow your orders."

Mokuba says, "I'll call Yami and Yugi and start planning now."

Mokuba and Yugi keep the plan a secret from Joey.

Its Christmas Day. Seto wakes Joey and helps him get ready.

Then he pushes Joey's wheelchair into the living room.

Joey is surprised to see all of his friends and his sister.

They all say, "Merry Christmas, Joey!"

Joey smiles, then frowns.

Mokuba asks, "What's wrong?"

Joey says, "I wasn't able to get any of you presents."

Serenity says, "Joey, your smile is the only present we need."

Joey's smile returns. Everyone starts opening presents.

Joey is disappointed again because most of his are dueling related.

Then Mokuba gives everyone a present.

They open them to find miniature versions of their destined millennium items on chains.

Yugi asks, "Mokuba, are these real gold?"

Mokuba says, "Of course."

Yugi says, "They're perfect. We can make them into new millennium items."

Tea asks, "Do we need new millennium items?"

Yugi asks, "Remember me saying if we lost control of our emotions,

we could lose control of our powers?"

Everyone nods, except Yami.

Yugi says, "New millennium items would help prevent that."

Tristan asks, "What if Noah and Rebecca joined our group?"

Yami says, "I can determine which millennium item would fit them.

Then they would get a chain with that item on it."

Tea asks, "Would we be able to use our powers without our item?"

Yugi says, "No. If you don't want to worry about your powers, don't wear it."

Seto asks, "What do we do?"

Yami says, "Summon the shadows, then send the energy into your pendants.

Stop when you start feeling worn out ."

Everyone starts focusing. A purplish black cloud forms around all of them.

It starts looking like the clouds are being sucked into the pendants.

The pendants start glowing. The clouds disappear. Everyone relaxes.

After resting for a while, Seto says, "Joey, I have news from Dr. Breon.

He said, on Valentine's Day, you'll go in for X-rays.

If the X-rays show your bones have healed, the casts will come off."

Joey whines, "That's over 2 months. It will seem like forever."

Mokuba laughs and says, "The time will fly."

I've never worn a cast. I imagine wearing them makes it difficult to move.

Let me know if that's true. Please review!


End file.
